300: Alternate Ending
by TrekFan24905
Summary: Just an alternate ending to the movie 300, written for my mom. Comments are always welcome.


Description: 300: Alternate Ending. How the movie would've played out if I had been one of the screenplay writers. For my mother, who cried when King Leonidas was killed. Read, enjoy, and comment if you'd like, your feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no profit, it's all for fan appreciation.

We pick up shortly after the 300 warriors have left Sparta to meet the Persian army. Now, without further ado…

xxx

The story of Leonidas and his army of 300 leaving Sparta to march toward battle at the Hot Gates spread like wild fire through the great city.

First, it started as casual speculation in the market place; foreign merchants brought with their goods rumors and tall tales of the army's exploits on their journey to Thermopylae [1]. Spartan men and women heard from these visitors of the confidence with which their soldiers marched, of how as they went they were joined by Acadians, Thebans, Thespians, and various other groups seeking the glory of a victory next to the warrior-King Leonidas, and of how, despite the many now walking with them, no men stood as deadly nor as proud as the 300 Spartans traveling faithfully at Leonidas' back.

These stories were admiringly told and retold amongst the people, passed from friend to friend, parent to child, until all of Sparta knew of Leonidas' procession to the Hot Gates. It wasn't long until the people reasoned out the identities of the King's royal guard; those families whose sons and fathers were absent received praise from their neighbors and words of optimism to their safe return. The Hippeis [2] were revered and honored by the people of Sparta and many private celebrations were carried out in their names.

Then more word began coming in.

The traders and refugees from destroyed cities began flooding to Sparta and told of the devastation that Xerxes' forces brought with them as they come in hoards from the north. It became clear that the Persian army planned to take Sparta by force and that Leonidas' small army was all that would be there to stop them.

As the looming danger of the Persians pressed down upon the citizens of Sparta, her people began to assemble. Families of the absent 300 petitioned for the fortification of the small troop. The remainder of the army questioned the reasoning of their superiors and became more anxious to join their brothers in arms. News of the Queen Gorgo's meeting with the council electrified the city's want to send the entire Spartan army. However, they grew wary of Theron as rumors of his disloyalty to Sparta were whispered in the streets.

A month before the Queen's scheduled meeting before the Republic council, there was a secret gathering in the night consisting of the remainder of the Spartan army.

"We must join our brothers at Thermopylae," a young lieutenant urged.

"What we must do is wait for the consent of the council," countered another, "only then can be legally break the Carneia [3].'

"Our King fights for Sparta while we stay here thwarted by the laws of men who no nothing of war? I say we go. For glory, for honor, for Sparta!" cheered a veteran warrior who was joined in his chant by many more.

"The Queen will argue this out with those men, Porthamis," replied the second, "This is not our place to decide, if the King had wanted us to fight with him he would've called for us when the 300 first left!"

"Sparta is in peril," the veteran called Porthamis responded, "We Spartan warriors, as such we are her guard, her protectors, it is our duty to ensure her safety. Are you not a Spartan warrior, Darius?"

The young man fell silent while the others considered what lay before them.

After a moment, Porthamis addressed them, "You know what this means: we leave then we have broken Spartan law and have disobeyed the Carneia, regrettable but forgivable. If we stay, our King and Sparta will fall, something we cannot allow. Who's with me?"

Not a one of the men assembled stood still; every man present raised his arm and cheered. Without further question, the Spartan army went into march formation and headed out of their beloved Sparta toward the Hot Gates.

ooo

It was hard for the city to not notice that it was missing an entire military the next morning. The council was of course outraged but otherwise helpless. The people rejoiced in the knowledge that the full force of Sparta would soon back their King and loved ones at Thermopylae. Queen Gorgo was particularly pleased at the loyalty of the Spartan people to her husband. Her part was almost unnecessary in this battle now – almost. For the safety of her city, she had to expose Theron for the traitor that he was. Then there was the matter of a rogue army now marching to the Hot Gates, she would argue on their behalf and attempt to justify their illegal actions. Yes, she would still attend the council on the designated date and fight her own part of this war. Until then she would revel in the passion of her people and hope for a victory against the Persians.

xxx

1 – Just another name for the Hot Gates

2 – The royal bodyguard (i.e. the 300 Spartans)

3 – The festival of the Carnel, the reason why the Oracle wouldn't allow them to go to war

And that's chapter one. It was kind of boring, I know, but I've got to set everything up. 300 isn't exactly my bag (I'm much better at writing for Star Trek) but I'm trying here, guys, so if you have any suggestions feel free to comment. I'll try to squeeze in some action next upload. WARNING: I will be changing major deaths! So if you should be offended by the tweaking of History and/or the movie, I'd suggest that you stop reading… now.


End file.
